


arrogance

by peaceinthepanic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, and a stubborn insecure baby, hop & reader are older, i don't know how to tag, in which raihan is kind of a dick, porn with kinda plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceinthepanic/pseuds/peaceinthepanic
Summary: in which raihan is a little bitch boy. but at least there's sex?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> hi all. my friend managed to convince me to write fanfiction for the first time since i was like 14, so it's been a solid five years and it's like this is brand new to me again. but yeah, idk what this is yet. maybe a series, maybe just a couple chapters, at least two/three. first part is pretty sfw, it'll get very not sfw soon

“You must be mad.”  
“Why?”  
“You know why.” Raihan rolled his eyes, leaning back against the wall of the locker room. He had a match with Leon in a little, but that’s not what he was concerned with.   
“If you’re on about Hop and his friend - “ Leon started, but was cut off.  
“That’s exactly what I’m on about. Endorsing your brother, sure. I get it. But the girl?”   
“The girl has a name,” Leon raised his eyebrows, a kind of warning look. “And she’s Hop’s friend. And showed a lot of potential.”  
“A lot of potential? From what? Her barely-trained Sobble? Against Hop? Mate, no offense, but Hop - “  
“Keep running your mouth, Raihan, and I’ll beat more than your team.” Raihan raised his hands in surrender.   
“I’m just saying,” Raihan lowered his arms, hardly looking phased. “You’re staking your reputation on these two. If I were champion - “  
“But you’re not.” Leon stated, tone cold. “You’re not champion. You’re never going to be champion. Just… Go get ready, alright? I’ll see you on the pitch.” With that, Leon turned and walked out the door, Raihan’s eyes following him as he disappeared. 

-

“She beat Kabu.”   
“Hm?” Raihan glanced up from his phone, him and Leon had gotten dinner not too long ago, but the take-away containers were growing cold in front of them.   
“You didn’t watch the match earlier?” Leon looked confused. Raihan always watched the gym challenger matches.  
“Watched most of them. Just didn’t get around to the last.”   
“Well, Hop and her beat Kabu.”  
“You sound like I should be impressed.”  
“Thought you would be, considering how concerned you were that I endorsed them.” Leon narrowed his eyes, Raihan was hardly reactive, as usual when the gym challengers were brought up. He didn’t understand what the issue was, he’d been like this ever since he endorsed them.   
“Beating Kabu hardly means anything. They still have a while to go, any gym could be their last.” Raihan went back to scrolling through his phone. Leon let his gaze linger on the other, before sighing. He thought it best to drop it. And he did. 

-

“You speak to Piers lately?” Leon asked, glancing up at Raihan from Sonia’s couch. The three of them got together from time to time, mostly when him and Raihan couldn’t be bothered to cook themselves a real meal.   
“Mm, a few days ago. Why?” Raihan looked up, legs dangling over the edge of the armrest of a particularly plush loveseat.   
“Sounds like Hop beat him.”  
“Good for him. And?”  
“And the girl.” Leon was watching Raihan carefully, waiting for some kind of reaction. But he got nothing. Raihan only seemed to get defensive when you were brought up. He shrugged, then stretched his muscled arms over his head.  
“Good for her too, I guess.”  
“You know what this means, right?” Raihan picked up his phone again, and didn’t respond. “This means,” Leon said, dragging the words out. “That they’re coming for your gym next. Scared?”  
“Why would I be scared? Piers doesn’t even Dynamax.” His response was too quick. Leon raised his eyebrows.   
“Just saying, mate. Might want to go back to Hammerlocke and prepare.”  
“I’ve got all the time in the world. I won’t say anything else, I’d rather not get into it about Hop again, alright?”   
“... Alright.” Leon let it go, once again. His friend was cocky, always had been. But this was something else. It’d been a couple months since the gym challenge started, he hadn’t dropped this act the whole time. The tension was broken when Sonia came into the living room, smile wide as she deposited two plates of curry in front of them. Raihan glanced up for only a moment when she left the room to grab her own, going back to his phone, where his finger hovered over the ‘Follow’ button. He clicked it, and stared for a couple moments. Just as he went to set it back down, his phone vibrated. You’d followed back almost instantly.   
Huh. 

-

Raihan turned right as Inteleon’s final Max Hailstorm collided with Duraladon. He hardly noticed the hail plummeting around him, the hail that made his sandstorm look like a proper joke. His Pokemon soon exploded in a flash of light, the crowd going mad around them. As Duraladon shrank and Raihan pulled out his poke ball to retrieve him, his mind was blank. He fastened the poke ball back to his belt, and put his hands on the back of his neck, letting his head hang. Raihan stayed that way for a moment, eyes shut tight. When he finally looked back up he saw you, smile wide and eyes glittering, as you patted Inteleon’s head, words drowned out by the roar of the crowd. He stepped forward.  
“Congratulations.” Raihan said flatly, meeting you in the middle of the pitch. “Dragon badge is all yours.” He extended his hand to shake yours, and reached into his pocket to hand over the badge. Without another word, he turned and walked away, disappearing into the stadium tunnels.   
A couple minutes later, his phone buzzed. Raihan glanced over at the table from his spot on a  
locker room bench, room half-lit. He picked it up.

[Leon] Hey. You all right?   
He hesitated over the keyboard for a moment, then sighed.  
[Raihan] Fine, why wouldn’t I be?  
[Leon] Just checking in, mate. You better be going to the party tonight.   
[Raihan] Dunno. Not sure I’ll have time.   
[Leon] I know you have plenty of time. Rose will be pretty miffed if you don’t. You need to go. It’s for the gym challengers, if you don’t go, people will talk.   
[Raihan] Let them talk, then.   
[Leon] Raihan. Please. Just make an appearance, at least. Thirty minutes, that’s all I’m asking. Then you can go back to moping.   
[Raihan] I’m not moping. And fine, thirty minutes. That’s all.   
[Leon] Thank you. See you there.

Raihan stared at the screen for a little longer before sliding his phone into his pocket. Maybe Leon was right.


End file.
